Hips Don’t Lie
|artist = ft. |year = 2005 |mode = Solo |dg = / |alt = Sumo Version VIPMADE |mashup = Caliente |pc = Dark Blue Raspberry Red/Spring Green |gc = Orange Cobalt Blue/Yellow |lc = Yellow (Classic/Mashup) Raspberry Red (Sumo) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |nowc = Hips (CLassic) HipsALT (Sumo Version) |perf = Classic Leila Medourhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Background Dancers Pearly Eksétéra (Female) Ralph Beaubrun (Male) VIPMADE Sophie Milzink Sumo Version Cain Kitsais (P1) Yohann Hebi Daher (P2) |choreo = Céline Rotsen |pictos = 132 (Classic) 137 (Sumo Version & Mashup)|kcal = 24.3 (Classic) 2:45 (Sumo Version) 24.1 (Mashup)|dura = 3:38 (Classic) 3:40 (Sumo Version) 3:36 (Mashup)}}"Hips Don’t Lie" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a red-haired woman with with purple shadows and red highlights. She also has circular, turquoise markings on her stomach and several bracelets. She wears a red fishnet long sleeve crop top, a gold and turquoise bra, blue leggings, and a gold and pink fringe skirt. She resembles Shakira from the song's music video.On the bra their is a Peru styled amulet with wooden carvings in it. Sumo Version The dancers are both men with black hair in buns. They wear white air-inflated fat suits, which come with mawashi belts. P1's belt is red and P2's belt is green. HipsALT Coach 1.png|P1 HipsALT Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE The coach is Dutch YouTuber Sophie Milzink. She has long, dark brown hair, and she wears a grey crop top with black patterns and a hoodie, along with grey shorts and a pair of red Converse. Background Classic The background is a red desert with large mountains. The sky and mountains receive glowing tiki patterns. There are end tables with fires on top, whose bases glow red and also receive the same patterns as the sky and mountains. The sky changes from sunset to nighttime. Two different backup dancers, one male and one female, are seen with outfits similar to Burn and P4 from Lean On and black skin. These dancers are each duplicated behind. Sumo Version The background takes place in an outdoor wrestling floor with a golden gong, a pagoda roof, fireworks, and jumping maneki-nekos. The background blackens and spotlights on each dancer who makes leading moves. VIPMADE The coach dances in front of a brown-greyish wall, with the mountains and the torches from the original routine on her sides. Mashup Hips Don't Lie has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Caliente. Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Stuck On A Feeling 'GM1' * Dançando * I Luh Ya Papi * Stuck On A Feeling * Crazy in Love * Stuck On A Feeling * Dançando * I Luh Ya Papi * Stuck On A Feeling * I Luh Ya Papi 'GM2' * Walk This Way (Old School) * Stuck On A Feeling * Mas Que Nada * Dançando * Mas Que Nada * Dançando * Crazy in Love * Walk This Way (Old School) 'GM3' * Stuck On A Feeling * I Luh Ya Papi 'GM4' * Stuck On A Feeling 'GM5' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves 'in this routine; which is all the same. '''Both Gold Moves: '''Scoop out your arms. HipsGM.png|Gold Move HipsDOn'tLieGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Sumo There are 4 '''Gold Moves in the Sumo Version. Gold Moves 1 and 2: move your arms up and down with your elbows bent 90°, while walking to the right. Gold Move 3: slightly bend your elbows and lift your left leg up, bending the rest of the body in that direction. Gold Move 4: make a counterclockwise circle with your arms, starting from your torso. P1 lifts his left leg up, while P2 lifts his right one up. cf230d268cbaefa298ebed72490f5eef.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 53dc29e048eb64ea5d2deba2ba2dfd89.png|Gold Move 3 10c11cd0ff5225fd369e87a69d59115c.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup. Gold Move 1: Point forward. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold Move 2 and 4: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. (I Luh Ya Papi) Gold Move 3: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. (Walk This Way) (Old School) Gold Move 5: Briefly shake out your arms. This is the final move of the mashup. (Stuck On A Feeling) Gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Stuck On A Feeling) Sexypose_arrow_gold.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (I Luh Ya Papi) WalkThisWayALTGM2and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Walk This Way (Old School)) Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 5 (Stuck On A Feeling) File:--.gif|left|Gold Move 1 in-game Gold Move 2 and 4- Hips.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game File:Gold_Move_3-_Hips.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game File:Hips_gold_move_5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hips Don't Lie is featured in the following mashup. * Lean On (World) Trivia * Hips Don’t Lie is the third song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar (which was covered) and Rabiosa. It is followed by La Bicicleta. * This song was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was later removed. * The female background dancer recycles the flower crown from P2 of Cheerleader. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier, along with Cake By The Ocean and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). * Two of the pictos shown on the preview were placed in wrong positions; this mistake was fixed for the BGS demo. * This is the second song to have a sumo alternate, after Turn Up the Love. * In the Mashup, I Luh Ya Papi has a slightly different color palette and more visible facial features, and a pictogram for that routine is placed more upwards on the slide. * The alternate dancers for this song were supposed to have a blue outline instead of a purple one, as seen in the beta square. ** The dancers are also in a different pose. * In the preview gameplay of the VIPMADE routine, the song is titled as HIPS Don’t Lie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZei7Ei83F4 ** This also happens in the final gameplay. *This is the third song to have a VIPMADE after Oishii Oishii and Cake By The Ocean. *''Stuck On A Feeling'' is the only male dancer to appear in the Mashup. **Also, the dancer doesn't turn black while in the Mashup in part of the routine, even though in the original he turns black. *The VIPMADE for this song is exclusive for The Netherlands. ** This is the third country-exclusive VIPMADE routine, after Cake By The Ocean and Oishii Oishii respectively. * The VIPMADE routine consists of several videos combined together into one. This is the first VIPMADE routine to behave this way. Gallery Hipssqu.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' Hipsalt.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Alternate) Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|''Hips Don't Lie'' (Alternate) (Beta) HipsMU.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Mashup) Hipsvip.jpg|''Hips Don’t Lie'' (VIPMADE) HipsDon'tLieMenu.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu HipsDon'tLieAlt.Menu.png|''Hips Don’t Lie'' (Alternate) on the Just Dance 2017 menu Hips_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| cover 00000098.png|Sumo Version Just Dance 2017 cover HipsDontLieAva.png|Avatar on HipsAltP2Ava.png|P2's avatar (Sumo Version) HDL.png Hipsdontliegameplay.png Jd17-toptracks-preview-shakira-hipsdontlie-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser BehindTheScenes.png|Behind the scenes 1 HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 (Background dancer) HipsDontLieBackgroundDancerBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 (Background dancer) HDLBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 4 hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram jd2017 left 6.png|The coach appearing on the 6 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram 002.png|Photobooth dancer Hips pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Shakira - Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean Hips Don’t Lie - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - Hips Don't Lie Alternativa Hips Don’t Lie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Hips Don’t Lie (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Hips_Don’t_Liepl:Hips Don’t Liero:Hips Don’t Lie Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Pearly Èksétéra Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Rap Elements Category:Leila Medour Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Yohann Hebi Daher